Verde y Rojo colores de Navidad (One-shot)
by NefelimMagica
Summary: Han pasado 7 años de la guerra y la navidad ya esta presente pero todo lo que los presentes se preguntan es porque Harry Potter luce tan triste Una Estrella , un regalo , una decición


**Nombre :**Verde y Rojo colores de navidad

**Autora:** NefelimMagica ( también conocida como Drarry-Girl en otros foros)

**Parejas: **Harry & Draco

Este fic no tiene fines de lucro solo busca dar a conocer las ideas que pasan por mi imaginativa y perversa mente

**Capitulo Unico**

Miro el árbol frente a él , frondoso y alto , 2.1 metros en realidad , adornado por una gran gama de colores , esferas doradas , rojas , moradas , verdes , azules y ... plateadas , un nudo se formo en la boca de su estomago .Ignarando eso observo aun mas su estancia en la casa del Valle Godric , la cual , como desde que salio de Howgarts habia sido adornada por su mejor amiga y ahora esposa de Ron , Hermione ; las paredes estaban cubiertas por adornos magicos , Santa Claus que bailaban , Cascadas de copos de nieve , trineos que pasaban de pared en pared .Acogedora.

Vio como dos pequeños se acercaban , el que venia en a la cabecera era Teddy , quien por motivos de las fiestas traia el cabello de un rojo vivo y las puntas de este mismo , de color verde , colores de navidad

Verde y Rojo en perfecta armonia

Atras de Teddy venia Rose , su cabello rojiso llegaba hasta la cintura , sus ojos azules brillando de emoción , su cara llena de pecas sonrojada por la actividad física , su pequeño y escualido cuerpo cubierto por un vestido blanco con una cinta rosa al medio , y zapatos a juego .

Los niños se detuvieron frente al gran árbol y aplaudieron con alegria , atras de ellos venia Hermione y Ron , junto con el pequeño Hugo en los brazos , a su lado Andromeda con cara de querer regañar a su nieto , quien según Harry , habia nacido para ser un merodeador , más atras la gran familia de los Weasly , Fred abrazando a su esposa Natalie , una francesa amiga de Fleur , George con Angelina , la última con 8 meses de embarzo , Charlie riendo con Billy , Fleur conversando con los Señores Weasly y Victorie corriendo para poder alcanzar a su prima

- ¡Harry!

El grito de su amiga lo saco de su sueño y la miro a los ojos , fingio la mejor sonrisa que pudo y la abrazo , sentio que el abrazo debio haberle brindado calor pero eso no fue lo que sintio , en cambio lo unico que quiso fue llorar , dejar que el dolor que tenia por dentro saliera a flote , dejar de guardar sus penas y poder expresarse ,pero no podia , no cuando Hermione le preguntaria que le pasaba y el no sabria que responder

- ¿Estas bien hermano? - pregunto Ron cuando Harry dejo de abrazar a su amiga

-Claro , Ron - dijo el moreno y lo abrazo - ¿Que tal la familia? - pregunto a nadie en especifico

- No sabes lo dificil que es estar embarazada - exclamo Angelina acarisiando su vientre - me siento como una ballena

- Pero eres mi ballena - dijo George besandole la coronilla

- ¡Oye! - dijo Angelina frunciendo el seño y apartandoce de su pareja

- Pero que ...

- Hermano - dijo Fred poniendo la mano en el hombro - nunca le digas eso a una mujer

Y todos empezaron a hablar juntos , y Harry se volvio a perder en sus pensamientos , recardando cada momento importante desde hace 7 años , desde que la guerra acabo , desde que todo habia cambiado . Desde ese momento en que todos habian decido ir a abrir los regalos a la casa del Heróe del mundo Mágico , simplemente porque encontraban que estaba muy solo .

-¿Entonces que opinas Harry? - pregunto Molly mirandolo con sus ojos inquisidores

- Oh ... Esto ...- miro a Ron pidiendo ayuda

- Dinos Harry ¿Que opinas de que Ginny alla decidido volver a Inglaterra despues de las fiestas ? - dijo Ron y Harry le dirigio una mirada de agradecimiento

- Es Genial - sonrio aun más falsamente

- Si , en cuanto mi niñita llegue a casa podriamos hacer una fiesta , Harry seria el invitado de honor , y podria...

-Mamá - se oyeron las voces de los varones Weasly

-¿Qué? - Su madre los miro con el ceño fruncido y todos solamente rodaron los ojos .

-Han pasado 7 años , ellos no volveran a estar juntos - dijo Charlie con simpleza

- Donde hubo fuego cenisas quedan - dijo la matriarca Weasly

El Problema , es que nunca hubo fuego Penso Harry mientras sus recuerdos de esos años volvian a su mente . Cuando estubo con Ginny fue en 6to año y la unica razon era que intentaba negarce a lo que el sabia que realmente era , queria negarce a que se sentia atraido por los hombres , lo cual era muy frustrante y peor aun sentirse atraido por ESE hombre , pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podia simplemente negarse a ese sentimiento , que se habia convertido en lo que tanto temia en un principio y lo que tanto lo libero al final . Era Gay .

Luego de la guerra Ginny intento volver con el , pero cuando Harry le dijo que ya no sentia nada por ella , y que sentia que no debian estar juntos , Ginevra Weasly , logro el escandalo del año . La peliroja recorrio cada rincon del mundo mágico buscando al culpable de su roptara con el *amor de su vida* , luego de un tiempo finalmente se dio cuenta de que no llegaria a nada y decidio tomar el primer transportador a Bulgaria que encontrara para alejarse de todo la presion . Sin saber que el responsable de su ruptura no era una mujer , sino un Hombre .

Tiempo despues Harry salio señalando que el era Homosexual .

El mundo se impacto.

Con menos tiempo de lo previsto lo empezaron a relacionar con quien podia desde Cedrig Diggori a Remus Lupin , hasta llegaran a decir que tuvo un Afeir con Severus Snape , esa Rita era capaz de todo por una portada

- ¿Tio Hady? - la voz de Rose lo saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿Si Rose?

- ¿Y la Eteia? - apunto a la punta del árbol y harry sintio que el nudo en el estomago se volvia más grande , sintiendo que el adorno de plastico guardado en su bolsillon empezaba a quemarle

- ¿Porque no la pones tu? - dijo sonriendole a la chica

Rose salto y aplaudio mientras Harry le entragaba la estrella y luego corrio hacia Teddy para que la ayudara a colocarla .Todos se callaron y miraron con sorpresa al anfrition , desde hacia 5 años que Harry no dejaba que nadie tocara la famosa estrella , siempre que ellos venian el ya la tenia puesta . Harry por su parte solo cerro los ojos sumido en los recuerdos

Flas-Black (Hace 5 años)

Venia entrado a la sala de estar cuando lo vio , estaba encaramado arriba de una silla y alzaba la mano queriendo colocar la estrella , su palida piel brillaba con el brillo de las llamas que habian a su espalda , traia unos jeans oscuros y una polera verde , la cual se habia subido un poco dejando expuesta la palida y lampiña piel del rubio , este resoplo intentando quitar el flequillo de su cabello para poder ver mejor donde pondria la estrella , Harry sonrio mientras sentia como el vulto en sus pantalones se hacia mas grande al ver tanta piel espuesta por parte del rubio

- No sonrias tanto , Potter - dijo el rubio luego de poner la estrella en su lugar y bajando de la silla con una sonrisa de triunfo

- Es que te veias muy sexy asi - dijo Harry acercandose a el

- Siempre me veo sexy , Potter , soy un regalo del cielo - hablo el platinado quitandose el flequillo de la cara y mordiendose el labio

- MI regalo del cielo - susurro Harry , juntando sus frentes - Mio, solo mio

- Tuyo - dijo Draco mirandolo lasivamente - solo Tuyo

Y juntaron sus labios , en un beso lleno de pasión , pero de la misma manera lleno de amor , y alli frente a el gran árbol de navidad , se unieron , y fuero uno solo , por primera vez , pero ambos sabian que no seria la ultima , habian estado esperando mucho por eso yno renunciarian a esto por nada del mundo

Y desde ese entonces el deber de poner la estrella en el árbol pertenecia unica y exclusivamente a Draco Malfoy

Fin Flash-Back

Hermione abrio la boca , queriendo preguntarle a su amigo que pasaba , pero las campanadas de las 12 la sacaron de si y todos corrieron a abrir los preciados regalos , Harry miro a ambos lados y suspiro tranquilo de que literalmente habia sido salvado por la campana , no queria explicarles a su amigos porque supuestamente el no habia puesto la estrella , porque , Si señoras y señares nadie sabia que el sale con Draco Malfoy desde hace 5 años años , o mejor dicho salia

Abrir los regalos fue otro casi un trabajo por inercia , solo desemvolvia , sonreia , agredia y volvia a repetir el mismo procedimiento , pero siempre se acordaba de Draco , con cada uno de los regalos ,Molly le regalo una bufanda negra con sus iniciales A Draco le quedaria fabulosa , Hermione y Ron una pluma con tinta invisible que solo podia ver el destinatario Seria genial para envierla cartas a ... ¡BASTA! , Charlie botas de piel de Dragon , Fred y George un diario que solo el podria ver Para ocultar mis pensamientos de ese sexy introm... , y cuando ya vio que no quedaba más se disponia a ir a dormir cuando...

-Harry , te falta un regalo , uno de un tal ...Rodac

Fred le paso el regalo a Harry el cual sintio las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, miro la pequeña caja de color verde , con un lazo plateado , y los recuerdos de esa fatidica noche llegaron a su mente

Flash-Back

Faltaba una semana para navidad y el arbol estaba en medio de la sala alzandose orgullo , Harry se encontraba en el sillon , leyendo la ultima edicion del profeta donde lo relacionaban con el hermano de Ron , Charlie , tomo un sorbo de su taza de chocolate y volvio a leer al parecer el heroe del mundo magico estaria en una relacion amorosa con el sexy cuidador de Dragones , Charlie Weasly , nuestras fuen.. , Levanto la mirada al oir algo y vio a Draco dejando algo alado del árbol

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo el moreno

- Oh , nada solo dejaba algunas cosas arreigladas , nada importante - se encogio de hombros

-Ok , pero ten cuidado que no se note que lo dejaste tu - el rubio apreto la mandibula y resoplo frustrado - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Pasa algo ? - exclamo con sarcasmo el rubio - ¿Hasta cuando serre tu sucio secretito Harry?¿Cuando le diras a tus amigos que no estas solo? ¿Que desde hace 5 años yo ocupo tu cama?

- Draco , ya hemos...

-Lo se , ya hablamos de esto , y tu dijiste que se los dirias cuando todo estubiera tranquilo¿y sabes que ?¡TODO ESTA MÁS QUE TRANQUILO POTTER!

- NO ME GRITES DRACO

-¡TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERO POTTER! ¡ME HE CANSADO DE ESTO!¡ 5 AÑOS!¡5 PUTOS AÑOS AGUANTANDO QUE NO QUIERAS DAR A CONOCER NUESTRA RELACION!

- calmate draco , no es para tanto

- ¿No es para tanto? - el rubio estaba al borde de las lagrimas por lo cual el moreno se sorprendio - Harry ...- comenzo con voz calmada - He esperado 5 años para que tenga las agallas de decirle a tus amigos y los Weasly que salimos juntos pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti ..- bajo la cabeza y apreto los puños - Pero se que no podre más , ...no ahora ... - lo miro a los ojos

- Draco ...

- Tienes que decirles Potter - su voz salio gelida como en el tiempo que eran enemigos - Cuando lo hagas buscame ...

-Draco , no me hagas esto...

- No ,Potter , tu no nos hagas esto...

Y con esa ultima frase Draco Malfoy , tomo su abrigo y se fue , con un nudo en la garganta que sabria no se resolveria hasta el dia de navidad , no importaba si Harry lo venia a buscar o no , ese nudo solo se disolveria cuando el Heróe viera lo que tenia que ver

Fin Flash-Back

El moreno habrio el regalo , sus manos intentando alcanzar lo unico que le quedaba de su Draco , de su Dragón Plateado , Pero cuando habrio el paquete lo unico que vio fue un sobre blanco , lo tomo entre sus manos y lo desdoblo , leyo el contenido a la vista de todos y su alma cayo al suelo , sintio el peso de el mundo sobre el , el papel resvalo de sus manos y dos lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas mientras el contenido del papel se repetia en su mente

Clinica Magica San Mungo

Sector de Maternidad

Medimaga Aracely Black

Experta en Pociones , Maternidad y Pediatria

- Se hace presente este decumento a el Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black , teniendo el placer de informarle que se encuentra en cinta , su periodo es de 6 semanas , se hace correspondiente decirle que necesita de los cuidados adecuados , se le prohibe temporalmete cumplir con su trabajo de Inefable y otros trabajos pesados

Padre : Draco Malfoy

Padre: INFORMACION NO DADA

Tiempo del feto : 6 semanos

Tamaño : 1cm

Sexo: Masculino

Para mas indicaciones consulte a su medimag

Atte

Clinica San Mungo

Y Harry supo que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decirle a todos ... Por Él


End file.
